


Elvenpath

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, One Shot, Original Character(s), Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Die Elfenpfade beschreitend gelange ich in das Land meiner Fantasien, kann für eine Nacht dem tristen, grauen Alltag entfliehen und treffe hier das magische Volk in den Wäldern. [Songfiction zu Elvenpath von Nightwish]





	Elvenpath

Es war tiefste Nacht und ich war allein im Wald. Der Vollmond schien durch das Geäst und erhellte den Weg unter meinen bloßen Füßen. In der Ferne heulte ein Wolf, doch abgesehen davon herrschte absolute Stille um mich herum, verbarg mich vor allzu neugierigen Blicken, denn der Weg, den ich beschritt, war kein gewöhnlicher. Es war der Elfenweg.

  Nun hörte ich mit einem Male Musik aus den Tiefen des Waldes, so sanft und lieblich wie eine Verführung von Sirenen. Wie ein betörender Duft umwehte mich das zärtliche Spiel von Glöckchen, kleinen Harfen und Riedgrasflöten und schien mich in eine bestimmte Richtung locken zu wollen: Das Elfenvolk rief mich; und bereitwillig folgte ich.

  Doch war es kein Leichtes, die Grenze zwischen den Welten zu überschreiten, und nur sehr wenige Menschen wussten die richtigen Worte zu sprechen. Ich gehörte glücklicherweise dazu. Feierlich rezitierte ich uralte Worte und ging dabei eine komplizierte Schrittfolge durch.

 

_Tapio, Bärenkönig, Herrscher des Waldes,_

_Mielikki, Blaugewandtete, Heilerin von Krankheit und Trauer,_

_Öffnet das Tor und lasst mich den unberührten Weg folgen._

 

So rief ich die alten Götter an und ging voran, beschritt den Weg zu den Ländern, in denen ich ein Held war. Ein Weg in eine Welt, in der das Unmögliche und Wundersame alltäglich war. Es war der Elfenweg, auf dem sich die Schöne und das Biest trafen, der Hutmacher der Herzkönigin die Hand reichte, der Dunkle Herrscher mit dem Weißen Zauberer Tee trank. Und der Weg führte nach Otherland, die Märchenwelt, das Wunderland, nach Phantasien … eben ins Reich des Elfenvolkes. Hier herrschte Magie und Excalibur, Wunder und Übernatürliches.

  Und ich, ein gewöhnlicher Mensch, war mittendrin, und meine von der Normalität gepeinigte Seele schrie auf und verlangte nach diesem Ort und seinem Zauber. Und doch wusste ich, dass mir nur selten kurze Besuche gestattet waren.

  Ein keckes Lachen ertönte über mir. Ich erkannte es sofort, denn nur eine lachte so. Und schon brauste die Mondhexe durch das Blätterdach und über meinem Kopf auf ihrem Besen hinweg. In einiger Entfernung landete sie und kam auf mich zu.

  Die Mondhexe war eine recht eigenwillige Zeitgenossin. Einst war sie die Frau im Mond gewesen, doch dann kam, so ihre eigenen Angaben, irgendwann ein dahergelaufenes Bürschchen an und machte ihr diesen Platz streitig. Beleidigt stieg sie auf die Erde herab  und nannte sich fortan Mondhexe. Nun hauste sie als alte verschrobene Frau in einer Hütte im Wald und sah wahrlich wie eine Hexe aus mit ihrer krummen Nase, der Warze darauf, dem zerzausten Haar und den kuriosen Kleidern.

  „Na, wen haben wir denn da?“, rief sie mit ihrer kratzigen Stimme und nahm mich sogleich kräftig in den Arm. Ich keuchte. „Lang nicht mehr gesehen, kann mich kaum noch an dich erinnern. Los, komm, ich nehm’ dich mit auf einen Flug.“

  Ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, denn Mama Chichi – so nannten hier alle liebevoll die Mondhexe – wusste genau, wie sehr ich es liebte, mit ihr auf ihrem alten, bockigen Besen zu fliegen; es war ein Abenteuer für sich.

  Die Mondhexe machte ihren Besen für den Abflug bereit, doch ich war jedes Mal erstaunt, wie eigenwillig ein Stück Holz sein konnte. Der Besen bockte und schimpfte protestierend; die Mondhexe hatte ihre liebe Not mit ihm, und es dauerte wie üblich eine Weile, ehe sie ihrem Besen ihren Willen aufgezwungen hatte. Wiederwillig fügte sich das Haushaltsgerät, und wir konnten aufsteigen. Sodann sauste der Besen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit steil gen Himmel und machte wieder einmal, was er wollte, flog rasend schnell und vollführte die wildesten Manöver.

  Die Mondhexe schrie wüste Beschimpfungen und brüllte auf das widerspenstige Fluggerät ein, während ich mich nur fest an sie klammerte und vor Freude jubelte. Fliegen war überhaupt das Größte! Nun, auf Dauer schlug so ein wilder Ritt jedoch nicht nur auf den Magen, und als die Mondhexe dem Besen mit dem Hackebeil drohte, gab er endlich Frieden. Misstrauisch beäugte sie den Besen und schien ihm nicht wirklich zu trauen, während ihr die Haare in alle Richtungen abstanden.

  Durch die Nacht brausten wir, bestaunten das Land von oben und berührten die Sterne, die uns kecke Lieder nachsangen, als wir vorbeizogen. Der Wind griff nach uns und zupfte an unseren Kleidern und Haaren, und die Wolken tanzten auf unserem Weg. Auch am Mond kamen wir vorbei, der nur müde blinzelte und dann weiterdöste.

  „Komm“, sagte da mit einem Male die Mondhexe. „Ich stell dir jemanden vor, ein alter Freund von mir.“

  Damit drehte sie bei und flog zurück zu ihrer Hütte. Sobald sie – etwas holprig – landete, rief sie zu Tür herein: „He, alter Pickel, komm mal her!“

  „Alter Pickel, ich hab’ mich wohl verhört!“, ertönte eine piepsige Stimme aus dem schummrigen Inneren der Hütte.

  „Darüber regt er sich jedes Mal auf“, grinste mir die Mondhexe leise zu.

  Ein kleiner Gnom kam auf uns zugewatschelt. „Was ist?!“, giftete er missmutig. Er reichte mir kaum übers Knie und besaß eine grüngraue, warzenübersäte Haut. Sein Kopf mit dem wirren, spärlichen Haar war übernatürlich groß mit einem breiten Froschmaul und einer flachgedrückten Nase. Die langen Ohren standen beinahe horizontal von seinem Kopf ab, und die Augen waren groß und dunkel. Auch die krummen Hände und Füße schienen irgendwie die verkehrten Proportionen zu haben, wie sie an den dünnen Beinchen und Ärmchen hingen. Seine einzige Kleidung war ein schon etwas schäbiger Lendenschurz. Trotz seiner eigenartigen Körperform erschien er mir ein lustiger Geselle, wie er vor Zorn ganz aufgeplustert vor uns stand und die Mondhexe finster anfunkelte.

  „Nun hab dich nicht immer so, Xixi“, meinte diese beschwichtigend. „Komm, ich hab’ dir neue Bekanntschaft mitgebracht.“

  Der Gnom beäugte mich mit undeutbarem Blick. „Wer bist du denn? Erscheinst mir recht fremdländisch“, meinte er.

  Ich reichte ihm die Hand und stellte mich höfflich vor.

  „Oh! Von dir hab ich schon einiges gehört!“, rief er da aus und verbeugte sich artig. „Bist schon zu einer kleinen Legende geworden. Ich bin Xixi der Hausgnom und habe keine Ahnung, warum ich schon so lange mit Mama Chichi, der alten Schrulle, befreundet bin. Ihre Hütte ist ein heilloses Durcheinander, das einfach nicht aufgeräumt werden kann!“

  „Weil du immer alles verlegst, statt Ordnung zu halten!“, konterte die Mondhexe. „Und jetzt kusch dich und mach uns Met.“

  „Ja, ja, immer der alte Xixi“, grummelte der Gnom und watschelte davon.

  Wir folgten ihm und setzten uns auf eine Bank vor dem gut geheizten Ofen. Aus der Küche vernahmen wir Scheppern und Rumpeln, und bald darauf kam Xixi mit einem Tablett und gesellte sich zu uns. Seine Beine baumelten ein ganzes Stück über dem Boden, als er auf der Bank saß. Das Tablett stellte er neben sich ab und schenkte uns aus einer irdenen Karaffe ein. Sich selber hatte ebenfalls einen Tonbecher mitgebracht.

  Der Met war wie immer sehr gut, und allzu bald schon waren unsere Becher wieder leer, während wir uns über alles Mögliche unterhielten, lachten und alte Lieder sangen. Unbemerkt verstrich die Zeit in der behaglichen Umgebung.

  „Oh, schon so spät!“, rief ich mit einem Male aus, als das Feuer im Kamin schon beinahe heruntergebrannt war. „Ich muss jetzt aber los, immerhin will ich noch die anderen treffen. Macht’s gut und bis zum nächsten Mal. Es war wie immer schön.“

  „Auf wiedersehen!“, erwiderte die Mondhexe mit einem festen Händedruck. „Und stell nicht so viel Unfug an. Aber bevor du gehst, kannst du mir noch einen Gefallen tun.“

  „Gerne doch. Immer.“

  „Geh doch bitte hinter die Hütte und heize die Sauna ein wenig und mach einen Aufguss. Für Xixi, weißt du, er ist immerhin nicht mehr der Jüngste, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde.“

  „Pah!“, schnaubte der Gnom, gab aber keinen weiteren Kommentar dazu ab.

  Als ich zur Tür hinaustrat, winkten mir beide nach.  Ich erwiderte die Geste und tat, worum man mich gebeten hatte. Danach wandte ich mich zu einem ganz bestimmten Hain, wo ich es zu finden hoffte, das Volk meiner Fantasien. Der Weg war schwierig, und ich hatte ihn nicht mehr genau in Erinnerung. So dauerte es eine Weile, bis ich mich durch das Unterholz gekämpft hatte, und die Nacht war bereits beträchtlich vorangeschritten, als ich mein Ziel erreichte.

  Und da waren sie wie eh und je versammelt: Bilbo, Holmvogel, Goblins und Feen ohne Zahl Schneemann, Weide, Troll und die sieben Zwerge und noch viele mehr. Sie alle begrüßten mich herzlich und hießen mich in ihrer Mitte willkommen. Zu gerne setzte ich mich zu ihnen in den wunderschönen Hain.

  „In grauer Vorzeit, in den frühen Tagen des zweiten Weltalters, schufen die großen Elbenschmiede die Ringe der Macht“, hob soeben eine wunderschöne Elfe an zu sprechen.

  Lächelnd lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss die Augen, denn dies war eine meiner liebsten Geschichten. Von Liebe und Treue zueinander handelte sie, von großen Heldentaten und dem Mut der Kleinsten.

  Ja, dies war das Land, wo Ehre noch etwas zählte, wo die Magie lebte und mächtige Schwerter regierten, wo edle Ritter schöne Jungfrauen vor bösen Drachen erretteten. Dies war das Land, wo Phantasien Wirklichkeit wurden. Nie würde ich die Gnade missen wollen, die mir zuteil wurde, dieses Wunder erblicken zu dürfen, zu sehr war das Land schon Teil meines Lebens.

  Doch alles muss ein Ende haben, auch das Schönste, und schweren Herzens nahm ich Abschied und kehrte in mein Heim zurück. Bald schon übermannte mich der Schlaf und Madrigale der Wälder brachten mich ins Niemandsland, in die graue triste Realität. Doch lächelte ich dabei und wusste: die nächste verzauberte Nacht käme bestimmt, in der alles eine elfische Sehenswürdigkeit ist.

  Wie aus weiter Ferne drang ein letztes Mal die liebliche Stimme der Elfe an mein Ohr: „Doch dann erlernte der Dunkle Herrscher die Kunst des Ringesschmiedens, und er schuf den Meisterring …“


End file.
